¿De dónde vienen los bebés?
by Kath Thornton
Summary: ¿Cómo una inocente pregunta puede poner a ocho vampiros en jaque? ¿Qué harán los Cullen ante la duda del miembro más pequeño de su familia? One-shot. Post Amanecer. Nessie POV.


**¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** ¿Cómo una inocente pregunta puede poner a ocho vampiros en jaque? ¿Qué harán los Cullen ante la duda del miembro más pequeño de su familia? One-shot. Post Amanecer. Nessie POV.

* * *

_**Nessie POV**_

Mi familia siempre decía que era muy inteligente para mi edad, aunque claro esto era más que obvio dada mi _naturaleza_. Tenía apenas poco más de un año, pero parecía de seis, y también pensaba como una niña de seis y tenía las mismas dudas de una niña de esa edad.

Y ahora mismo había una duda que no me dejaba tranquila.

Surgió un día después de haber estado viendo la televisión en el salón de la casa de mis abuelos. Tía Rosalie había ido a buscar mi comida por lo que estaba sola sentada en el enorme sofá. Mientras estaba allí, sola y sin supervisión de ningún "adulto responsable", tomé el mando a distancia y comencé a pasar los canales. Eran muchos y por eso rápidamente me canse.

Entonces, algo llamó mi atención.

Era pequeño y rosado y hacía mucho ruido. No había visto nunca nada así, me acerqué más a la pantalla viendo aquella cosa que parecía… ¡un humano en miniatura! Claro que con mucho menos cabello y mucho más ruidoso. Los humanos que yo conocía, como mi abuelito o _tía_ Sue, no hacían tanto ruido, pero a abuelito si que comenzaba a faltarle el cabello.

—¿Qué haces, Nessie? —me preguntó tía Rosalie entrando en la sala con mi vaso infantil lleno de sangre.

Abuelito Carlisle insistía—al igual que mamá y papá— en que era mejor que bebiera sangre de animales, pero cuando me quedaba sola con tía Rose ella me dejaba hacer trampas y tomar algo de la reserva del banco de sangre que abuelito Carlisle mantenía en su estudio.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté indicando la pantalla.

—Eso, corazón, es un bebé…— dijo entregándome mi vaso.

—Parece un humano en miniatura—comenté.

—Se podría decir que eso es lo que es.

—Ahh… ¿Y de donde salió…?

Tía Rose se quedó quieta mirándome por varios segundos, parecía más pálida de lo que normalmente estaba y eso ya era decir mucho, me preocupe. Pero de pronto, pestañeo con rapidez y me miró.

—Creo que estas muy pequeñita para saberlo, tal vez en un tiempo más…—dijo mientras yo hacía un mohín de disgusto, si había algo que me disgustara era que me ocultaran las cosas.

—Pe…pero…—insistí.

—Después, Ness…—me dijo— Edward me mataría si te lo digo…—comentó en voz baja, casi no la escuche.

Y había pasado una semana desde eso, tiempo más que suficiente a mi parecer. Pero no para tía Rose. Por lo que decidí que si ella no deseaba decírmelo había otros adultos en la casa que sin duda responderían mis preguntas.

Sabía que abuelito no se molestaría en responderme, pero él estaba en el hospital y yo no iba a esperar hasta que llegara. Estaba impaciente por saber. Mamá y papá estaban aun de caza y tía Alice había salido con el tío Jasper al centro comercial porque ella había visto que se compraría un vestido precioso que acababa de llegar a su tienda favorita y quería estar allí en el momento preciso. Entonces, pensé en alguien que sin duda me contestaría. Mi tío Emmett. Él me contaría todo lo que yo quisiera saber.

Tío Emmett se encontraba en la sala jugando con una de sus consolas de video, apartó la vista de la pantalla en cuanto me vio llegar.

—Hola, Nessie ¿sucede algo?—me preguntó palmeando el espacio que había a su lado para que me sentara junto a él.

—Ehh, bueno, si…—dije con la mirada puesta en mi regazo.

—¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en tu tío Em…

—Bueno… tengo una pregunta…

—¿Sobre qué?

—Resulta que el otro día estaba viendo la televisión y, bueno, allí salió un… un humano en miniatura, tía Rose digo que se llamaba _bebé_… y yo le pregunté de donde venían, pero ella no quiso responderme…

Tío Emmett me miro extrañado, pero no digo nada, solo me miró igual como había hecho tía Rose. Frustrada, decidí utilizar el arma secreta que me había enseñado Tía Alice hacia un par de días, así que lo mire moviendo las pestañas y poniendo carita de un cachorrito abandonado debajo de la lluvia.

—Por favor, _tiíto_ Em, yo sé que tú sabes… Por favor, dime de donde vienen los bebés—rogué— dímelo… Por favor.

—Tu papá me va a matar si te lo digo…

—No se lo voy a decir. Va a ser nuestro secreto… Por favor, por favor, por favor, _tiíto_ Emmett.

Tío Em tragó con fuerza, me volvió a mirar y suspiró con pesadez.

—Esta bien, esta bien… mira Nessie, los bebés vienen de…

—¡Emmett McCarthy Cullen, qué estas haciendo! —Gritó Tía Rose entrando en la sala a gran velocidad—. ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!

—Pero Rose, cielo…

—Por favor…— pedí con un puchero— Cuéntenme, por favor. ¿Por qué no me lo quieren decir? ¿Acaso no me quieren?

—Claro que te queremos, cielo. Pero creo que aun eres muy chiquita para…

—Por favor, no se lo voy a decir a papi. Se los prometo.

—Oh, él se va a enterar de un modo u otro él siempre se entera de todo.

—Por favor…— insistí mirándolos con ojos brillantes.

—Esta bien…— dijo tía Rose resignada. Tío Emmett abrió la boca—. Pero se lo voy a contar yo, Em, no me fio de ti.

—Rose…—protestó él, haciendo un puchero. No pude evitar reír. Tío Emmett se veía demasiado divertido así.

—¿De donde vienen los bebés? —pregunté nuevamente impaciente.

Tía Rose suspiró.

—Bueno, cuando un papá y una mamá se quieren mucho…

—¿Cómo los míos…?

—Si, como ellos, cielo. Bueno, como te decía, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho ellos… ellos… —se mordió el labio inferior.

—… Ellos se van a la c…

—¡Emmett! – lo reprendió pegándole una colleja.

—¿Qué?... yo solo iba a decirle que…

—No lo digas…—siseó.

—¿Qué no diga qué…? ¿Qué pasa? —no entendía nada de nada.

—Nada, cielo… Como te decía antes de que tu tío me interrumpiera—le dedico una mirada de furia. Me extraño, usualmente tía Rose reservaba esas miradas para cuando _mi_ Jake estaba en casa—, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y deciden tener un bebé ellos… ellos llaman a la cigüeña—añadió con rapidez—. Si, eso. Ellos llaman a la cigüeña

—¿La cigüeña? —pregunté—¿Qué es una cigüeña?

—Una cigüeña es un pájaro enorme que trae a los bebés desde… desde… París.

—¿A mi también me trajo una cigüeña o lo que sea desde París?

—Eh si, claro, cielo…

—¿Y venía de París? ¿Dónde queda París?

—Hola, familia… ya estamos en casa—anunció tía Alice entrando en la sala dando pequeños giros y saltos. Tío Jasper venía tras ella con los brazos llenos de bolsas de todos los colores y tamaños posibles.

—¿Qué hacen? —nos preguntó al mirar nuestras posiciones. Tío Em y yo sentados en unos cojines que estaban dispuestos en el suelo y tía Rose frente a nosotros.

—Para que nos preguntas si seguramente ya lo viste…— le respondió tío Emmett.

—Es verdad— le concedió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a mi—, es por eso que volvimos antes.

—No te preocupes, Alice, ya todo esta bajo control—dijo tía Rose—. ¿No es así, Nessie?

Asentí.

—Si, pero esa no es la verdad…— comentó tía Alice con voz cantarina.

Tía Rose la miró con cara de asesina serial. Pero tía Alice hizo como si no se diera cuenta.

—Claro que lo es…— le susurró bajito, tía Alice movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—¿No? —pregunté confundida. ¿Había más de una manera? —, entonces ¿de donde vienen los bebés, tía Alice?

—Veras tesoro, cuando dos personas quieren tener un bebé, ellos van hasta…

—Alice, ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir…—le advirtió tía Rose casi sin despejar sus labios al hablar. Tendría que pedirle que me enseñara a hacer eso también.

—Tranquila, Rose— le dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Dónde iba? Ah, si. Bueno, cuando ellos se deciden, van hasta la _tienda de bebés_… y eligen el que quieren, después de unos meses el bebé que eligieron llega hasta la puerta de su casa en una pequeña cesta de madera con una cintita.

Todos la miraron con incredulidad y totalmente callados, yo también. ¿Había tiendas de bebés? ¿Por qué no había visto nunca una? El silencio se vio roto por las fuertes risotadas en las que estalló de pronto tío Emmett y el ruido que luego produjo al caerse al piso sujetándose el estomago.

—¿Una… una tienda de bebés? —murmuró entre risas—, eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado, Alice… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!

—Es verdad…—dijo esta, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si, claro… Ja, ja, ja… Admítelo, Alice, es una locura…

—No lo es…— insistió ella encarándolo enojada. Y sin duda cuando tía Allie se enojaba daba susto, y mucho…

—Sabes que eso es falso… los bebés vienen de…

—¡Cállate, Emmett!... —saltó sobre él y le tapó la boca con ambas manos—. ¡No lo digas!

—¡Alice suéltame…!

—¡No! Ya vi lo que pretendes hacer. ¿Acaso quieres traumarla de por vida?

—¿Qué pretende hacer qué? —preguntó tía Rose.

La verdad no entendía nada por lo que me limite a mirar desde tía Alice, que seguía encima del tío Emmett, que no paraba de reír, hacía tía Rose que parecía a punto de unirse a tía Alice. El único que no participaba de eso era tío Jasper que se había quedado más atrás y sonreía divertido.

—¡Emmett Cullen! —chilló con voz atronadora—. ¡Estas desquiciado!

Estaba confundida: ¿Los bebés venían de una tienda o los traía una cigüeña? Y ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir tío Em que hizo que mis tías lo atacaran? ¿Me estaban ocultando algo? A veces mi familia se comportaba de manera extraña. Muy extraña. Cuando escuche como el mueble de la televisión se rompía decidí que era momento de, literalmente, huir de allí.

—¡_Noo_! ¡La tele no…!—escuché que gritaba tío Em mientras yo subía las escaleras más que contenta de alejarme de mis locos tíos y tías.

Sin duda ahora estaba más confundida que antes, no había sido una buena idea preguntarles después de todo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuché la dulce voz de mi abuelita que tarareaba una melodía en su estudio. Tal vez ella podría explicármelo todo.

—¿Abuelita…?—pregunté asomándome a la puerta. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio dibujando algo en un enorme folio, alzó la vista al escucharme.

—¿Sucede algo corazón? —asentí.

—Tengo una pregunta, y ninguno de mis tíos me la pudo contestar. Bueno, en realidad lo hicieron… pero todos me dijeron cosas distintas…— dije entrando. Ella me indicó que me sentara en su regazo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te causa curiosidad, cariño? —inquirió.

—¿Abuelita, de donde vienen los bebés? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

Abuelita dejo de sonreír y se puso sería. ¿Qué tenía de raro lo que preguntaba que todos se ponían así? No estaba preguntando nada del otro mundo ¿o si?

—¿No crees que estas un tanto chiquita para querer saber eso, Nessie? —negué y ella suspiró.

—¿Me lo vas a contar, por favor abuelita…? —dije mirándola con mi carita _súper_ especial.

—Esta bien. Cuando dos personas quieren tener un bebé van a…

—¿La tienda de bebés?... — aventuré.

—No, ¿Quién te dijo eso, corazón?

—La tía Alice, ella dice que los bebés vienen de una tienda para bebés— Abuelita rodó los ojos. No pude evitar reír.

—No, los bebés no vienen de allí. Ellos salen de una semillita…

—¿De una semillita? ¿Cómo las plantas?

—Algo así…— respondió.

—¿Y salen de la tierra también…?

—Ehh, no… salen de la panza de su mamá…

—Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿La mamá se tragó la semilla? —pregunté extrañada.

—Se podría decir…

—Pero ¿cómo…?

—Ehh… bueno, ella…—abuelita alzó la mirada y se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de sonreír—. Creo que tus papás ya están aquí, ¿por qué no bajas a saludarlos…?— inquirió incorporándose junto a mi —, tienen que estar ansiosos por verte.

—Pero… aún no me terminaste de decir como terminó la semilla dentro de la mamá…

—Después, cielo. ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tus papás?

—Si…—murmuré.

—Entonces vamos a verlos…—tomó mi mano para llevarme fuera del estudio y después me ayudo a bajar las escaleras.

La sala estaba casi destrozada por lo que a abuelita casi le da un ataque. Los sillones estaban volteados por el suelo, parte del tapiz de ellos estaba rasgado dejando relleno por todos lados. La alfombra no estaba donde debía, la televisión estaba rota y varias de las plantitas de abuelita Esme estaban fuera de sus maceteros.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —preguntó.

Tía Alice, tía Rose y tío Emmett se miraron entre si.

—Ella empezó…—acusó tío Emmett indicando a tía Alice.

—Empecé por que tú querías decirle una atrocidad a Nessie…— contraatacó ella. —. Tenía que detenerlo, Esme…—agregó.

Abuelita inspiró con fuerza antes de volver a verlos.

—Quiero que ordenen este desastre inmediatamente, los tres. ¡Ahora!

—Si, Esme—respondieron a coro.

Papá y mamá ingresaron a la casa tomados de la mano. Papá venía riéndose, seguramente de lo que había escuchado en las mentes de mis tíos.

—Hola, tesoro…—me dijo mamá alzándome en brazos mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo estas? ¿Te portaste bien? —preguntó papá.

—Si…— conteste con una sonrisa—. Pero…

—¿Pero qué, cielo? —preguntó mamá preocupada. Frunció levemente el ceño —. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Si…

—Dínoslo, Nessie ¿Qué sucede?—papá fue quien preguntó esta vez.

—¿Prométeme que no te vas a enojar, papi? Prométemelo ¿si?

—Te lo prometo, cielo, ahora dime que sucede…

Aunque le había prometido a tío Emmett que no le diría nada a papá decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntarle a mis papás, después de todo ellos me habían tenido a mi, y de seguro los bebés humanos _humanos_ nacían de la misma forma; Así que ¿quien mejor que ellos para darme una respuesta?

—No, Nessie… No lo hagas—me advirtió tía Alice. Pero yo quería mis respuestas. Y me había cansado de que nadie quisiera dármelas.

—Me pase toda la tarde preguntando de donde venían los bebés— papá dejo de sonreír —. Pero todos me han dicho cosas distintas— hice un puchero—. ¿Ustedes saben de donde vienen los bebés? No sé si de una tienda, una semilla o los trae una cigüeña desde París…

—¡¿Qué le dijeron a mi pequeña?! —gritó papá.

—Me prometiste que no te ibas a enojar…—le recordé.

—Edward, cálmate…— le pidió mamá. —. ¿Por qué quieres saber eso, hija?

—Es que el otro día vi un bebé en la tele y me entró la curiosidad… ¿Me vas a decir de donde vienen, mami…?

—Bueno, tesoro, los bebés… Los bebés vienen de… vienen de…— miró a mi padre en busca de apoyo.

—Nessie—comenzó—, bueno los bebés vienen…

—¡Vamos, Edward!—gritó tío Emmett—. No seas tímido y dile como se hacen los bebés…Tú lo sabes muy bien…—agregó moviendo las cejas de un modo sumamente divertido.

—¿Los bebés se hacen?—pregunté confundida.

—Más o menos…

—¿Cómo…?

Papá suspiró y me miró de modo suplicante.

—Cielo, debes estar cansada… ya va siendo hora de tu siesta— me recordó mamá.

—¡Pero si no tengo sueño…!— proteste.

—Yo creo que si…—contrapuso ella —, vamos al antiguo cuarto de papi para que duermas un poco…

—Pe…

No alcance a terminar la frase cuando ya estábamos escaleras arriba. Mamá me acostó en la enorme cama de edredón dorado que había en el centro de la habitación y encendió el reproductor de música. Una suave y dulce melodía que reconocí como la canción que me compuso papá, y que me cantaba todas las noches para hacerme dormir, comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente comencé a sentir como mis parpados se hacían más pesados.

—No es justo…—le dije a mamá quien tarareaba la canción—, sabes que siempre me duermo con mi canción…

Ese día no conseguí respuestas, por lo que entendí que ninguno de mis tíos, mi abuelita o mis papás sabían en realidad de donde venían los bebés, así que decidí que el único que iba a poder darme unas respuestas claras era mi abuelito Carlisle, después de todo él era médico y sabía de esas cosas. Y claro que sabía, me explicó todo e incluso me pasó unos libros que explicaban el tema. Gracias a mi abuelito descubrí que toda la familia estaba equivocada, después de todo era muy simple saber de donde venían los bebés, no entendía como ellos no lo sabían aún. Eran bastante mayorcitos para saberlo. Le pregunté a abuelito si él les podía explicar, pero me dijo que sería mejor que yo misma lo hiciera. Así que hice que todos se reunieran en el recientemente remodelado salón de abuelita para explicarles de donde venían los bebés.

Papá y mamá estaban sentados en el nuevo sofá que era tan grande como el anterior, tío Jasper estaba a su lado también junto a tía Alice que no dejaba de sonreír y dar pequeños saltitos, seguramente había visto lo que iba a hacer y le parecía divertido. Tío Emmett estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con tía Rose en su regazo, mis abuelitos estaban de pie detrás de ellos.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que sucede? —preguntó papá.

—No seas impaciente, hermanito... no pasa nada.

—¿Ah., no? —inquirió incrédulo—, entonces por que tú y papá están bloqueándome ¿Qué están ocultándome?

—No seas paranoico, Edward.

—Nessie quiere contarnos algo…—dijo abuelito Carlisle.

—Así es…—respondí.

—¿Qué es, cielo?—preguntó mamá.

—Tía Alice, ¿puedes…?—antes de que terminara ella había apagado las luces tal y como iba a pedírselo. —. Gracias… ¿y podrías...?

Ella se incorporó nuevamente y tomó el cd que estaba en mis manos para ponerlo en el reproductor de dvd nuevo.

—¿Vamos a ver una película? ¡Excelente!—exclamó tío Emmett. Asentí.

—Esta listo, Ness. Cuando quieras empezar, aprietas este botón…—me indicó tía Alice entregándome el mando a distancia.

—Gracias…— le respondí—. Bueno,—dije hablándole a todos los demás—, como el otro día les pregunte a casi todos de donde venían los bebés y ninguno supo decírmelo, le pregunté a mi abuelito Carlisle… y él me lo contó… así que ahora yo les voy a enseñar a ustedes con este video que me prestó el abuelito…—dije pulsando el botón—de donde vienen los bebés.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la pantalla, mientras yo no paraba de reír ante su reacción. Si a fin de cuentas, no era nada del otro mundo de donde venían los bebés.

Todos deberían saber que salían de los repollos.

* * *

**Bueno, segunda historia que regresa. Espero que a quienes la leen nuevamente la hayan disfrutado y que quienes la leen por primera vez también hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo. Confieso que me inspiré en una de mis primas para hacer este fic, ¡es que ella anda preguntando cada cosa! Jajaja… y a veces es tan difícil responder, por mucho que sepamos las respuestas de antemano.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**K **


End file.
